I Fell In Love'
by DarthBubbles
Summary: Sally realizes some things upon Lightning's return to Radiator Springs after the Piston Cup. (Extension of the final scene) LightningXSally fluff. Oneshot.


She loved him.

Sally wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, or when exactly she'd realized it, but as she looked out at the view overlooking the interstate and surrounding scenery from the Wheel Well alone, she knew it. She remembered looking over that very view with him on their drive that day. Telling him about the heyday of Radiator Springs, his respectful silence as he took in the information, seeing the poorly concealed hurt in his clear blue eyes as he realized the pain that had come with the pride the cars of Radiator Springs had for their town. She remembered watching him roll out of Ramone's body shop and struggling to decide which was more attractive- the way he cared for the people in the town, or Lightning himself. She remembered the joy she felt cruising down the street with him, and the awe she felt at the town's beauty nearly dissipating because she was so taken by the dashing race car next to her. She remembered the way he was swept away by the paparazzi and how torn he was about leaving the town, about leaving her. She remembered the excitement she'd felt watching him surge ahead during that final lap, and the overwhelming pride she felt when he gave it all up.

The powerful rev of an engine tore her from her thoughts and she turned to feel her heart skip a beat. There he was, smile wide, blue eyes affectionate. Sally forced herself not to smile like the lovesick girl she was. "Hey! Just passing through?"

"Actually I thought I'd stop and stay a while," he said, moving closer to her, and she couldn't help but get a bit excited at the news. "I heard this place is back on the map."

Her eyes widened. "It is?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, apparently some hot shot Piston Cup race car is making his big racing headquarters here." His nonchalant tone nearly blew her away. _His racing headquarters?_ He wasn't just stopping and staying a while. It was permanent. And Sally's excitement blew through the roof.

"_Really?_" she asked incredulously. "Well, there goes the town."

"You know, I really missed you, Sally." His voice was soft and serious now and she could have swooned if she hadn't had more self control.

"Yeah, well," she let a confident smile grace her features. "I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand, and blah blah blah..." He laughed huskily and their bumpers inched closer.

And as if on cue to ruin the moment, the loud chopping of the Dinoco helicopter's blades interrupted the silence and Mater's singsong voice mocked them playfully. "McQueen and Sally, parked beneath a tree, K-I-S-S... uh... I-N-T!"

'_Well, we would have been if you hadn't interrupted us,' _Sally couldn't help the thought.

"Great timing, Mater!" Lightning laughed, and as the helicopter flew away Sally gave him a sidelong look that said she thought it was anything _but_ good timing. He gave a little chuckle and shook his head. "He's my best friend, whatcha gonna do?"

Sally smiled, for half a second just _looking_ at him. She'd never admit it, but she'd really missed him too. More than she would have ever expected. Almost instantly, however, she shook the thought away. What mattered was that he was here now, and she was going to make it count. "So, Stickers," she called his attention from the incredible view in front of them. "Last one to Flo's buys?"

"I don't know, why don't we just take a drive?"

"Hmm," she thought playfully. "Nah." And within seconds she was off, holding onto her head start for quite some time as he tailed her through the intricate turns along the famous highway. Eventually, he broke ahead, glancing back at her cockily before they pulled into the gas station.

"Hey, Flo," Lighting stuck a tire out in greeting and Flo smiled.

"Welcome back hot rod! What can I get you?"

"Just two quarts of oil, on me."

"Nah, Stickers, you beat me here, the tab's on me," Sally protested.

"Consider this a date then," he winked. Sally shrugged. If one of the country's most celebrated athletes was offering to take her on a date then she wouldn't complain.

"I expect dinner tonight, then," she replied.

He gave her the most incredible suggestive glance with his eyes and she swallowed hard. "I can make that happen," he said, passing a quart across to her before taking a sip of his own fuel.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked. "You had Dinoco set for you, you had a great chance at something big in LA, and you decide to bring your racing headquarters to hillbilly hell?"

He shrugged. "The town grew on me. As far as racing goes, I want Doc to be able to coach me. I still have a lot to learn. And it's a good place for some R&R, recharge the old batteries."

"I figured it'd be too slow for you," she admitted.

"Slow can be good sometimes," he reassured her, scooting closer and nuzzling his bumper with hers. "You showed me that. Besides, I can't leave for the same reason you can't leave."

"And what reason is that?" she asked, but almost immediately he silenced her with his lips gently on hers. Sally closed her eyes, kissing him back, and relished in the feeling of her heart racing.

And his answer was the same as she'd told him back at their first time at the Wheel Well, yet with a completely different, incredible meaning.

"I fell in love."


End file.
